He loves ME more!
by Shizuka Ayasato
Summary: Edgeworth and Iris argue over who Phoenix loves more. Previously known as "A fight of three pairings and one same person"


**A/N: Hi! This is a one-shot I did... WARNING: OOCNESS AHEAD. DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE HIGH BLOOD PRESSURE OR LOVE PHOENIX/IRIS AND/OR PHOENIX/EDGEWORTH! Yeah...spam at me if you want, I know it's not one of my best...**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ACE ATTORNEY. THAT BELONGS TO CAPCOM. -bows dramatically- Thank you **

* * *

><p>It was a Friday night and Phoenix had a date to get to…and two people arguing in his living room on exactly <em>who <em>he should bring…

"I'm sorry Sister Iris, but Wright is _obviously_ gay for me. I mean, that's why he relies on me so much." Edgeworth said in his usual bossy, business manner.

The statement brought tears to Iris' eyes. "N-No way! Feenie loves **me**! Right Feenie? And he's NOT gay!"

Phoenix ran his fingers through his hair nervously. "Well, I'm pretty sure I'm not gay like you Edgeworth."

Edgeworth possessed a stunned expression. "But Wright, what about all the fans polls?" he crossed his arms, his finger tapping near his shoulder. "And who said I was **gay**?"

Phoenix blinked several times. "Maybe it should be _you_ consulting the fan polls. A-Anyway you guys, I kinda have to go now and-"

Iris grabbed his arm. "I'm coming too Feenie! I love you! ~" Phoenix bit his lip a bit, too kind to shake her arm off.

Edgeworth was peeved. "No. Wright is coming with me to that convention downtown."

Iris teared up again. "B-But Feenie is mine! ...And….you're a Steel Samurai fan Mr. Edgeworth?" she tilted her head a little in confusion.

Edgeworth took a blow to his calm demeanour. "Of course not! I'm just-"

Iris looked thoughtful. "But, the only convention downtown is the Steel Samurai one…Right Feenie?" she batted her eyelashes sweetly at Phoenix.

"Um speaking of Steel Samurai conventions, I gotta go like, NOW or my girlfriend will be really peeved and-"

"GIRLFRIEND?" Iris and Edgeworth wore the same shocked disbelieving expressions.

Iris whimpered and sniffled. "B-But Feenie…HOW COULD YOU!" she slapped Phoenix with an unbelievable amount of force.

Phoenix winced. _Pearls wouldn't be able to slap me harder…Well, they __are__ half-sisters…_

"WHO IS SHE?" Iris attempted to look like her twin sister but only managed to tear up yet again while Edgeworth's face paled a bit, also wondering who and where the hell this girl had come from.

Phoenix held up his hands as a sign of surrender. (Or to tell them to back off, either one) and they backed him into a wall…

"W-Who is she?" Iris cried.

Edgeworth's face was thoughtful as he browsed on his laptop. "Well Wright, I'm the most popular character brought up in yaoi polls with you, and Sister Iris is rather….diminutive….shall I put it…"

Iris started sobbing. "D-Diminutive? What? Feenie!"

Phoenix was nervous now. How serious were these guys just to date _him_? Phoenix Wright never had a date in high school and in college there was…

Edgeworth ignored Iris and went on with his spiel. "And according to many polls, the most popular woman you are paired up with is-"

The doorbell rang and Phoenix immediately went to answer it, glad of a distraction.

"Hey! I was just coming to get you!" Phoenix smiled brightly and Edgeworth stared at the guest and finished what he was about to say. "Maya Fey…Well isn't that obvious?"

Iris swallowed and bowed her head at Maya "H-Hello Master Maya…"

"Oh hi Iris!" Maya chirped happily. "Nick's taking me to the Steel Samurai con downtown! ~ Isn't the absolute BEST boyfriend ever?" she proceeded to hug Phoenix tightly as he hugged her back hesitantly, watching the two in his living room.

Edgeworth cleared his throat. "W-Well Maya, I didn't know you were dating Wright."

Maya tapped a finger on her chin, "Weeeell…I honestly thought it was kind of obvious, you know?"

Edgeworth and Iris both glared at Maya until Maya uncomfortably shrank into the protection of Phoenix, who was shaking his head.

"So Maya, shall we get going?" he smiled a smile neither Iris nor Edgeworth had seen before, a genuinely happily in love smile and Maya grinned back. "Of course Nick!"

Phoenix turned his head back, arm around Maya's shoulder and called out to those left behind, "You can come if you want, just don't bother us please."

Phoenix and Maya then walked out the door without a care for anyone but each other, while Iris and Edgeworth reluctantly followed.

After all, they got to go but…Not the way they would've wanted to.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah...hate me if you want, but remember reviews are love!~ (Or hate, it's your choice)<strong>


End file.
